


In The Dark No More

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Caring!Kageyama, M/M, Mainly just friendship based, One Shot, Periods, Trans Character, Trans Hinata Shouyou, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Transgender Hinata Shouyou, kagehina if you squint, trans!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Trans!Hinata</p><p>Hinata wakes up wonderfully from a sleepover at Kageyama’s to discover the sheets covered in blood. Shit.</p><p>Or: in which Kageyama doesn’t know of Hinata’s ‘well-kept’ secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark No More

**Author's Note:**

> Thank god(!) the torture is finally over! I started writing this one-shot a short while ago, actually, but due to idiotic tests and homework and school and sisters getting in the way, I had no time to complete it.
> 
> And FINALLY it is here. Just over 4 pages of 'beautiful' work. Gahh.  
> This was meant to be a one-shot, goddamnit. Also I believe the ending is weak *cri*
> 
> Look at me, hating my own creation. Whyyyyyyyyyyy.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me how I could make it better. I know that some parts may sound a bit too long, so I apologise for that. Thanks for giving this a chance.

Hinata Shouyou woke up to the twittering of birds outside of Kageyama’s window, light fanning over the bed he was lying on in crystals of yellow wonder, as a pine-like scent of rosemary filled the room, accompanied by a very faint, underlying smell of something… metallic. Something that Hinata only had to experience once a month for a painful week.

Ripping away the sheets quicker than lightning – but somehow managing to be extremely quiet about it, as to not wake the sleeping figure on the floor – the ginger-haired boy discovered something truly horrifying.

His blood. _Shit_.

* * *

Silence reigned the room that the unfortunate teenager was in, as he tried to figure out what to do. This was an hour later. When said teenager had found the gory sight of dark-red blood – his blood, no less – he had obviously freaked out. How many times do _boys_ wake up to find this crude liquid seamlessly splashed across their blankets, thighs, and- _that_. Hinata doubted it was very many. He didn’t even know of any other people in his situation in real life, let alone the internet.

As he sat in the bed – _Kageyama’s_ bed – it hit his knowledge like a wall of bricks that: Kageyama did not know. His brown orbs widened in fear as he attempted to get his breathing under control, heart racing a thousand miles per hour. What on Earth was he going to _do_? He couldn’t even call his mother; fear of waking his younger teammate-slash-frenemy preventing his only solution to the problem.

It always came as a surprise to many newcomer’s that Hinata was actually _older_ than the 5’11” setter by about six months; he reasoned that it was due to his incredibly short genes. He had often cursed his mother for having passed him the ‘shortie’ genes, as Tanaka always loved to call him.

But being older than the black-haired teenager meant one more point for being more awesome than him, at the very least.

Kageyama let out a small, breathy groan in his sleep which caused the already-terrified red-head to bring his legs up to his chest and resume his thoughts on how to avoid this terribly awkward situation. Calling his mother was out of the question, as was moving about in an attempt to go and clean the bedsheets somehow… Hinata slapped his forehead, albeit lightly, cursing inwardly for at least not bringing any pads or a spare change of clothing.

Without realising, his shoulders started to shake slightly as he felt a wave of emotion unfurl inside of him, accompanied with the stupid dysphoria he often suffered during this period. _Huh, how ironic_ , he sniffled as he tried to bite back tears in vain. He let out a sigh laced with anxiety and pain.

“I hate this,” He whispered softly, hands gripping each opposite arm.

Glistening tears emerged through tightly-squeezed lids, travelling down Hinata’s cheeks slowly, as if mirroring his melancholy mood. They dripped off of his chin as loud, ugly, snot-filled snivelling penetrated the original peaceful-silence of the room, bouncing off of the walls almost tauntingly.

A gasp. “W-what am I going to do?” Another snivel and loud gulps erupted from the teenager’s direction. “What am I going to _do_!?” Shoulder’s shaking, he let go of his monthly sadness that subsided in his chest until this fateful week, sobs racking through his body as emotional turmoil pulsed through his heart.

“Do what?” Kageyama blearily rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the other boy, who was now having a panic crisis atop of his deep anguish.

Hinata hadn’t intended to say the last part louder; he really hadn’t. Oh God – and now the black-haired male was going to _confront_ him, and _ridicule_ him, and maybe even _bully_ him, and God-knows what else- “U-ugh I- Um- Nothing,” The ginger stuttered, alarm rising in his voice, causing it to increase in pitch. He couldn’t tell Kageyama, he just _couldn’t_! Said boy moved to sit up, yawning half-heartedly and stretching his joints so that they clicked. Hinata squeaked, and in a flurried movement, hauled back the covers so that they covered his lower torso, and tried to resume his usual nature; which utterly failed, seeing as he was now obviously panicked and very pale – so much so, that his pale freckles stood out like inverted stars on his clammy face.

As Hinata was doing this, Kageyama fixed him with a suspicious, capricious glare, which seemed to accentuate his blue eyes: they stood out on his face like a storm brewing at sea, underlying anger hinting in their depths. Hinata gulped. Kageyama was angry. Really angry.

The black-haired boy’s eyes bore into Hinata faux-composure even more, something akin to disappointment flashing across his face so quickly before returning to its original stoic expression that Hinata wasn’t even sure that it was there in the first place. The other’s piercing gaze grew more heated with every second that passed, and Hinata found himself holding his breath – or rather, having a lack of breath; it was as if all the oxygen had been sucked from the room. He was just starting to relax when the raven-head decided to pop the silence: that wonderful ‘elephant in the room’ that Hinata had so wonderfully managed to ignore up until now.

“What’s the matter? And what on Earth were you talking about earlier – something to do with-” The setter scrunched his nose in concentration, causing him to look slightly childish. Hinata mused on the fact that this expression made him seem like an adorable little child thinking deeply, though he didn’t have time to dwell on that sort of statement. “-something to do with _doing_ something. And you sounded pretty freaked out, too, so- Not that I care,” Kageyama raised an eyebrow and huffed the last sentence out as he waited for Hinata’s reply, albeit impatiently.

The ginger swallowed thickly, hands going clammy and fear wallowing in his stomach. “I- Li-like-” He took a deep breath and attempted to gather the last dregs of his courage. “Like I… Said, nothing’s wrong. I just- I had a bad dream, yeah, that’s all!” He grinned a little too widely, shoulders hunched and voice slipping an octave higher. Kageyama narrowed his eyes as an awkward silence stretched out from both parties.

Still seemingly undefeated, Kageyama asked once again. Or rather, demanded.

“Bullshit,” Hinata almost jumped at the tone the other boy’s voice held, noting the fact that Kageyama looked like he had just spat something disgusting out into the air. Their eyes met in a clash of brown-amber and blue, almost like fire and ice. “Did you really think, that, for a second, I would believe that fucking lie? Just tell me the truth Hina- dumbass, or don’t tell me at all and _you_ can act like nothing happened,” Kageyama hissed the words, anger pulsing through him.

Hinata stumbled. “N-nothing happened. I just had a dream that- ugh, that I couldn’t find Natsu and I woke up thinking it was real,” This time his voice held much more certainty, accompanied by a nod of his head as he watched the other analyse the situation. He leaned back to seem more casual and relaxed, hoping that the raven-head would buy his act, though he wasn’t sure of how to deal with everything later. Besides, it was still quite early; they’d probably go to sleep as soon as this ordeal was over anyway.

Kageyama sighed softly, anger slowly evaporating from around him as he surveyed his surroundings, mainly focusing on Hinata’s body language – it was relaxed and loose, showing that he was ‘calm’, but somehow the setter doubted Hinata’s excuse for the reason of him waking up. As he moved to stretch his back, a vivid colour was brought to his attention. An _alarming_ , vivid colour of bright crimson.

“Hinata,” He started, slow and punctuating each syllable, instantly catching said boy’s attention. He leaned back, craning his neck a little, which revealed more of the bloody splodge. “Why is there blood on your blanket?”

The change in Hinata’s face was drastic. His pupils dilated, forehead covering in a sweaty sheen and his face paled to such a white pallor, you’d have thought that he had seen a ghost. None of the boys breathed as the deafening silence echoed against the walls of the compact room. Only the thundering of Hinata’s poor heart could be heard, accompanied with the very tenuous beat of Kageyama’s, drowned out with the heart that thumped from fear.

As the silence elongated, Kageyama’s demeanour changed to that of a slightly annoyed look, cleverly masking his worry. “No but seriously, what happened Hinata? What did you do?” His voice trembled minutely when he spoke the other’s name, but he regained his composure to look unperturbed, calm. Hinata didn’t notice this. He was too occupied trying to think of a way out of this situation.

Claiming that he didn’t know was out of order. As was uttering any sort of lie – the raven-haired picked up on such things almost immediately. He couldn’t think of anything, _anything_ at all-

“Hinata?”

He squeaked, fear shrouding his eyes as anxiety settled on his shoulders, whispering worries such as hatred, ridicule, mockery, _hatred hatred hatred hatred hatred hat_ -

Hinata steeled himself. _Okay. Fine_ , he took a deep breath. _The least he can do is kick me out… Well, no but-_ Brown eyes met surprised, if not a bit frightened, blue ones as the ginger-haired boy opened his mouth. The words tumbled out onto his tongue before he could stop them. “I’m transgender,” Kageyama’s eyes flashed with recognition and shock before he bent his head. Hinata waited for a response, but there was nothing. He even picked up his pillow, hitting the other gently on the head – without moving his body, of course.

He waited for the other to react. Any reaction. Any at all. But Kageyama just stayed silent, head bent and face unseen, so Hinata couldn’t see what turmoil – if anything – the other boy was going through.

Just as Hinata was about to let out an awkward laugh, the blue-eyed boy looked up at him, determination on his face. He stooped up to his full height, crossing the metre to the bed that Hinata was on in one short stride, and dropped to his knees right next to Hinata’s left arm, making the latter squeak with fear. Was he going to hurt him? The ginger shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the punch that was sure to come, but there was nothing. Just a gentle stroke of someone’s fingers on his clenched fist.

Slowly, slowly, Hinata opened his eyes in confusion, meeting Kageyama’s kind ones. He was surprised to see a small smile gracing the other’s features – not like the one that he always attempted during their volleyball practice, but a much softer, trusting one. It made Hinata feel special, frankly speaking.

Kageyama leaned forwards, wrapping his arms around the other’s frame as he tenderly hugged the other, careful not to let his hands slip to Hinata’s torso. They stayed like that for a little while, Hinata being too nervous to move, but at the same time feeling oddly safe and at home in Kageyama’s arms, as if he had someone he could fully rely on to always be there for him.

Before they untangled their arms, Kageyama pressed his cheek – or so Hinata believed – to his temple, before drawing back with the affectionate smile on his face. “Thank you for telling me,” He whispered, lights dancing in his eyes. All Hinata could do was grin back and let out a _whoosh_ of relief, but by the time that he looked at the black-haired male again, the utter happiness was gone from his face, however not entirely.

“We better clean this up; I know what to do,” Hinata nodded as the other boy disappeared for a second, remerging with a pair of clean grey boxers and a pad, which Hinata assumed was his mother's. He gave them both to Hinata, whose eyes widened as he stared at the items in his lap, turning his head to shoot a questioning gaze at Kageyama, who merely shrugged. “Just go to the bathroom and, you know, do your thing. I’ll be in here,” Hinata nodded, dumbfounded. Kageyama turned around so that he could stand up without being stared at for the red that painted his legs and awkwardly white boxers, and in his head, he secretly thanked the other for turning around to give him privacy.

He stumbled off into the bathroom, painfully aware of the sleepy silence ridden in the house.

* * *

When Hinata came back, he was surprised to find the bedding had been stripped, and Kageyama was on his knees scrubbing the last of the bloody stain. He looked up as Hinata walked in, the latter blushing from the awkward exercise that Kageyama was doing.

Hinata swallowed thickly. “U-ugh, where should I…” He pointed to the crumpled boxers in his hand when the other male’s annoyed glare met his, quickly flicking to a prepared bucket of ice-cold water and cleaning product. He stumbled towards the items, quietly sitting down to get on with the task at hand as his mind raced with unanswered questions: how was Kageyama reacting so calmly to the whole situation when he thought he would be appalled? Why was Kageyama’s whole demeanour something… _Different_ now? Why the sudden hug? What-

Hinata silently cleaned his undergarment and left it to soak after he completed the disgusting job, walking over to pick up the sheets as Kageyama had instructed after he had finished. Together they waddled to the bathroom, sheets draping over their arms – though they were careful to keep the stain away from themselves – filling the tub with water and setting about with the task of removing the blotches of bright crimson, each solely focused on the task at hand, even with Hinata’s questions shooting everywhere.

Bubbles popped and water slopped up and down as feverish hands cleansed the bed sheets, dulling the colour of the water to a light, transient shade darker than before. Hinata broke the silence as they finished the sheets in unison.

“So you’re not going to hate me, right?” Kageyama glanced at him, a frown creasing his eyebrows, before he shook his head slowly and returned to squeezing the water out of his sheets, successfully averting the other’s worried gaze. Hinata coughed a little. “Oh thank God… Kage-Kageyama?” He asked again, receiving a gruff ‘what?’ in return. “You’re not going to tell anyone else, right?” His voice quivered with emotion, anxiety pulsating in his body.

Kageyama snapped his eyes to Hinata’s, anger flashing across his features as he twisted his body faster than lightning. “No, of course not!” He promised, if not a little harshly, leaning towards Hinata a little and rubbing his shoulder with his right hand, leaving a wet trail. Hinata smiled lightly as the other turned away with a secret smile of his own. “It’s your choice, after all. I’m not one to judge on whether you tell them now, later or never: you are the person who decides that, no one else,” He shot Hinata a reassuring smirk. “And – no need to thank me. Really. I’m just glad that you told me, in the end… And if this ever happens again and you don’t know what to do, just send me a text or something. I’ll help straight away; extra pads, stomach ache pills, even if it’s just to talk about something, the lot,” He paused for a second as if to gather his breath as he stared at the water in the tub, unaware of Hinata’s surprise at his mini-monologue. “Remember: you’re not defined by what other’s think of you, or opinions from people who don’t even know you. And I will _never_ judge you,” He added as an after-thought, turning back to Hinata. “Okay?”

Hinata turned to finish squeezing his part of the sheet as he smiled widely. “Yeah, okay. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I added a few more things to the one-shot such as more description and thoughts on Hinata's half. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Please leave a comment/some kudos, but only if you want to, of course.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing a short sequel, but I'm not so sure right now. Anyways~ *hugs everyone*


End file.
